The One The Only Sirius Black
by Werewolf Queen
Summary: The title says it all. It's all about the one and only Sirius Black, what he's really like, the man behind the mask. Drabble. A Series of SongFic based on the oh so wonderful Sirius Black
1. The One And Only

Well here we have it, another wonderful story, written by me.  
As usual, I own nothing, I don't own the character, I don't own the song, and I don't own Red Bull.  
The song is 'The One And Only - Chesney Hawkes'

One last thing. Enjoy!

* * *

**The One, The Only; Sirius Black.**

All through the Gryffindor tower was silent, it was 2:30am and near enough everyone was asleep. Let me take you up to the 5th year boy's dorms. It was quiet in there 2, considering Peter was asleep, James had just come from having a shower and was drying himself off walking around in just his boxers and Remus lay on his stomach a book propped up against his pillow reading, Sirius was no-where to be seen. Remus looked up from his book as James sat down next to him "I'm worried, it's quiet, and we haven't seen Sirius for over an hour" he said to him quietly. Remus slowly took his glasses off and placed them on his bed side table "You know I've been thinking the same thing, it's too quiet. He's up to something Prongs".

"**I AM THE ONE AND ONLY!**" that was all they herd as one Sirius Black came crashing through the dorm room door, a grin on his face. "Oh yeah! Call me, call me by my name or call me by number. You put me through it. I'll still be doing it the way I do it. And yet, you try to make me forget. Who I really am, don't tell me, I know best. I'm not the same as all the rest" Came Sirius' husky, sexy singing voice. "I coulda told him that" James muttered to Remus and laughed. Remus giggled lightly "I think good ol' Paddy's on a sugar high" he replied to James.

Sirius began to play air guitar, still singing heartily "I am the one and only, nobody I'd rather be. I am the one and only, you can't take that away from me" He jumped upon his bed and began to jump up and down, playing air guitar manically, waving his arms around and head banging. He began to giggle "I've been a player in the crowd scene, a flicker on the big screen. My soul embraces one more in a million faces. High hopes and aspirations, and years above my station, maybe but all this time I've tried to walk with dignity and pride." He sung ever louder, the only other thing that could be heard was Peter's light snores, who surprisingly hadn't woken up to all the noise. Remus laughed "Sirius, What have you eaten, or drunk to make you so damn hyper?" He asked, trying to keep a straight face as Sirius dived off of the bed onto his knee's, slid along the floor on his knee's and did a guitar solo bending backwards as far as he could. He began to laugh manically once again "Red Bull and Pro-Plus" he began to giggle "Look" he said and conjured up, with surprising ease, 2 cans of Red Bull and a couple of Pro-Plus tablets. He began to crush the pro-plus tablets into a fine powder before dusting them into a glass and adding the Red Bull "For you" he said handing James the glass and now bouncing up and down on his bum with excitement as he made the other and handed it to Remus. "WOO!" came the reply from James who had just downed the entire glass. James began to bounce on the balls of his feet. Sirius handed Remus the glass and turned to James "Sing with me Jimmy" James grinned at him and they both burst into song "I am the one and only, nobody I'd rather be. I am the one and only, you can't take that away from me!" the finished extremely loudly and burst into a fit of giggles. Remus watched them and began to giggle himself as he watched them, drinking the glass that Sirius had handed him a lot slower then what James had "How many have you had?" Remus asked carefully.

"4"

"Don't lie to me"

"Ok, 7"

"**Sirius!"  
**

"Ok, ok, fine, I've had 18…"

"And?"

"And 3 bars of Honeydukes chocolate" He pouted, Remus always got everything out of him. He pushed the feeling off and decided to carry on with his song. "I can't wear this uniform without some compromises. Because you'll find out that we come, in different shapes and sizes. No one can be myself like I can, for this job I'm the best man. And while this may be true." He turned on Remus and grin before out bursting loudly "You are the one and only you!" He began to head bang and play air guitar once more, this time James joined in and they did it simultaneously before dropping to there knee's with dramatic effect. Sirius black flipped so he was on his feet once again and pulled Remus up "Finnish it with me Remmie, you to Jim" he shouted and James too jumped up to join the others who were now standing on Remus' bed. They all began to sing very loudly and off key "I am the one and only, Nobody I'd rather be. I am the one and only, you can't take that away from me!" The finished with dramatic effect. Peter jumped with a loud snore, he opened his eye "Wer, what the..." He looked around with bleary eyes and noticed a pile on the floor. Sirius, Remus and James were all zonked out on the floor, curled together in a tight ball. Peter shrugged, rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

There we have it, another story finished. That was, The One. The Only. Sirius Black. A round of applause pleases ladies and gentlemen. Sirius Black!


	2. Last Cigarette

Sadly I still don't own the rights to Sirius Black and the other Marauders, or any other Harry Potter related things for that matter that lucky bitch J. K. Rowling does. Nor do I own the song (or the band for that matter) All I own is the strange plot and the 'girl' speaking, or typing, I'm not sure I'm tired, so erm...yeah, enjoy.

The song is 'Last Cigarette – Bon Jovi'

The wisps of smoke escape my lips slowly as I exhale, I look around the grounds, no-one's out, I'm not surprised, it's way past curfew and it's mid winter, freezing out when you have 3 layers on and considering I'm only wearing a pair of jeans and a v-neck sweater I'm sure you can imagine how cold I feel, it doesn't matter, I can't really feel anything, I'm numb and I don't mean because of the cold. I flick the butt away, my last cigarette, strange that reminds me of you, you, me, our relationship, your love, just like my last cigarette. How you cherish it while it's there but when it's gone, it's gone and there's nothing you can do about it, that's how I see you.

_Regrets are all I left, on my lipstick stains  
Take a picture of our past there in that ashtray  
We had our fun, you used to light my flame  
Like the dancing smoke that rose we tried to find our way  
_  
I do and I don't regret what happened between us. I mean I had my fun our fun and I don't regret any of the things we did but what I do regret is how hard and fast I let myself fall, deeper and deeper in love with you. We were great together and now you won't even look at me. The love-making, I've never experienced anything like it, ok I know I'm not little miss prim and proper and I've had my fair share of guys, that's how come I can compare, you were and probably always will be the best.

_No one told me, he told me_

Your love's like one last cigarette  
Last cigarette, I will savour it  
The last cigarette  
Take it in and hold your breath, hope it never ends  
But when it's gone, it's gone  
The last cigarette  


I'd heard it all before, don't fall for Sirius Black, the man slut of Hogwarts, I'm sure you know you're called that, your rarely with a girl longer then a week, we shared a month, I guess I feel slightly special because of that. I was warned, but I just wouldn't listen, I fell and I fell hard. In the back of my mind was always this little voice telling me not to expect too much, and I was forever hoping that it would never end but I guess they're right when they say that all good things must come to an end.

_  
Just to breathe reminds me of what used to be  
The smoke's the ghost that keeps you close when I can't sleep  
Don't ask the past to last, it's about to change  
The memories don't answer when I call your name  
_

Everything seems to remind me of you, from the entrance hall where I first spoke to you, we walked into each other, me rushing to class, you running away from Filch to that tree by the lake where we first kissed, even just seeing a guy in Gryffindor uniform makes me think of you and how you customised your uniform. I sit awake for hours just thinking about you, I'll sit by the window, watch the smoke from my cigarette float away, but as they do so they always seem to form shapes that remind me of you. I so wish it hadn't changed and that we had lasted, but I guess we just weren't meant to be. I often wake in the middle of the night your name formed on my lips, but you never respond, you're not there.

_  
No one told me, he told me_

Your love's like one last cigarette  
Last cigarette, I will savour it  
The last cigarette  
Take it in and hold your breath, hope it never ends  
But when it's gone, it's gone  
One last cigarette, last cigarette  
One I can't forget, the last cigarette  
Right there at my fingertips, got your taste still on my lips  
Right or wrong  
You're still gone, gone, gone  


Why didn't I listen, why did I fall for the infamous Sirius Orion Black, the sex God of Hogwarts, the guy who couldn't hold a serious relationship (I assure you there was no pun intended) if his life depended on it. You are who you are and I guess, for that, I respect you in some ways, but I just wish that I didn't have to lose you in the process. It was you that started me smoking actually, you said it looked sexy when a girl smoked and urged me to try, and I got hooked, kinda like I got hooked on you, cigarette's and minty chocolate were what your kisses tasted like, now every time I place a cigarette between my lips it reminds me of you and your taste, but no mater which way I look at it you're still gone and you always will be.

_No one told me, he told me  
You always lose the guy in a Brian Wilson world_

Your love's like one last cigarette  
Last cigarette, I will savour it  
The last cigarette  
Take it in and hold your breath, hope it never ends  
But when it's gone, it's gone  
One last cigarette, last cigarette  
One I can't forget, the last cigarette  
Right there at my fingertips, got your taste still on my lips  
Right or wrong  
You're still gone, gone, gone

_No one told me, he told me  
The Last Cigarette_

I'll always savour what we had, it was special and I'll never forget it, or you. I hoped and wished it would never end, like I do every time I smoke the last cigarette, but I guess I know that it always will, like I knew what we had would end.

I'll always remember you, and I'll always love you, right or wrong you were special, what we had was special; I'll cherish it forever like I cherish the last draw of the last cigarette. There'll always be a special place in my heart saved for you, the infamous Sirius Black.


	3. Hungry Eyes

Once again, still don't own Harry Potter (Never will) Sadly.

The song is Eric Carmens - Hungry Eyes.

* * *

"Remus, I need to talk to you" Sirius said softly as Remus entered the dorm. Remus shrugged and began rummaging in his trunk "Sure, what is it?" Sirius sighed "Maybe you should sit down" he said after a moment his eyes on Remus the whole time. Remus looked up "Sirius, are you ok?" he asked as he sat on his bed.

"I've been meaning to tell you, I've got this feeling that won't subside, I look at you and I fantasize, that you're mine tonight" Remus sat looking a little surprised, but he said nothing as Sirius approached him and placed a hand on his cheek "Now I've got you in my sights with these hungry eyes. One look at you and I can't disguise I've got hungry eyes. I feel the magic between you and I"

"Sirius I…." Remus didn't know what to say and nor did he have the chance when Sirius once again began to speak. "I wanna hold you so hear me out, I wanna show you what loves all about. Darling tonight, now I've got you in my sights with these hungry eyes. One look at you and I can't disguise, I've got hungry eyes, I feel the magic between you and I" he pulled Remus up and held him against him "I've got hungry eyes, now I've got you in my sights with these hungry eyes" he kissed Remus lightly on the nose "Now did I take you by surprise?" Remus nodded, unable to speak. Sirius on the other hand had a large grin on his lips.

"I need you to see, this love was meant to be" He spoke before kissing Remus on the lips. Remus froze for a moment before he began to kiss back. Sirius smiled into the kiss before slowly pulling away. "I had to tell you Rem, before it was to late, before I lost the nerve. Are you mad?" his words were soft and husky, something very few people had ever heard. Remus smiled, leaning his forehead against Sirius's "How could I be mad at you, I've been in love with you since 2nd year" he whispered, that was Remus though, always the quite one. "Just promise me something, promise I'm not going to be just a notch on the bedpost, tell me now so I know if I should just walk away." He sat down slowly, holding on to one of Sirius's hands as he did so.

"To be, you'll always be so much more, the only reason I've been like I was with them is because they weren't you. I love you Remmie, I always have and I always will" he said softly as he knelt in front of Remus so he could look him in the eye. Remus could help but smile before he pulled Sirius in for another kiss.

Hope you enjoyed it now please Review.

Ok, so it's not the best chapter ever, but I needed it to keep moving and I haven't written for a long time and this is the best I could come up with.


End file.
